


荒漠胡杨番外-2-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [6]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤青春文学，不疼痛❤军人瞳X博士耀





	荒漠胡杨番外-2-

**Author's Note:**

> ❤青春文学，不疼痛
> 
> ❤军人瞳X博士耀

白羽瞳当兵这些年，赚得不少，花费却不多。攒下来的钱和展耀商量了一下，在学校附近买了套房子。  
白羽瞳洗完澡出来的时候，他们家猫正头上顶着条毛巾盘腿坐在沙发上两眼直勾勾的瞅着电视，而电视里放出来的声音显然是过去的春节晚会重播。  
“爱我你就抱抱我~爱我你就亲亲我~”  
白羽瞳挑了挑眉，走过去大大咧咧的坐在了展耀对面的桌子上。先别计较什么桌子可以结结实实的承受住白羽瞳，得说说展耀专注投向电视的视线被挡住了以后就理所当然的将目光转向白羽瞳，再理所当然的顺着那人的姿势一路滑下来。  
“我去白羽瞳你耍流氓！”  
展耀咬着苹果直接跳起来了，白羽瞳两只手撑在膝盖上毫无正在遛鸟的自觉，可以从宽松的浴袍扣合的缝隙看到面红耳赤的一幕。  
白羽瞳面无表情的低头看看自己，又若有所思的歪了歪头，这才抬头冲着赤脚站在沙发上一副炸毛模样的猫崽笑着回了一句。“你又不是流氓。”  
你赢了。。  
展耀被一句话搓的垂了脑袋，嫩大个人晃悠着在沙发上重新坐下，一只手托着腮歪着眼睛和嘴巴表示对白羽瞳无声的抗议。然后脑袋上就搭上了一只大手，像逗宠物一样就着他头顶上的毛巾呼噜来呼噜去，展耀拿眼一瞥，白羽瞳正笑的开心。  
你赢了我你有什么好骄傲的啊摔！！  
额这就是你的不对展耀，你说这话你是多瞧不起你自己。  
白羽瞳瞅了瞅自己被甩开的手没有一点不耐烦，反而转身一屁股坐在了展耀旁边，伸长了胳膊把人揽到自己怀里。“刚才那歌怎么唱的来着？”  
“啊，什么歌？”展耀顺势歪到白羽瞳怀里，脑袋往后一仰枕在白羽瞳的胳膊上，眨了眨眼睛不明所以的看着也正低着头看自己的男人。  
“就这首。。”白羽瞳说着话就越凑越近，一直到展耀的眼睛对着这张过于干练英朗的脸都因为距离过近而失焦，不得已闭起来的时候，嘴唇就落上了一片温柔。  
“干吗那么早闭眼睛？”白羽瞳亲吻的间隙里从四片嘴唇的空档发出含混的声音，就算含着展耀柔软的下唇还是不知餮足的用力吸允。“是邀请我吗？”  
到底是谁当时发明了那个荒谬的论断，什么叫做“男孩子闭起眼睛就是要你亲他呀”，简直是放了个宇宙大臭屁，一臭臭到意大利。  
展耀的吐槽当然只能在心里打一下字幕，他根本就没有开口的机会，而那些本来还能多坚持一会的字幕很快也被冲刷上来的海潮给拍死在了沙滩上了。白羽瞳的手就像波塞冬的法杖，顺着他的身体滑到哪里，哪里就瞬间荡漾起波浪。  
如果白羽瞳没有那些喜欢故意逗弄他的恶趣味，展耀是真心喜欢跟他在一起做这种事情的。可是作者就不要如他的愿。  
“展耀，你来唱歌给我听。”  
“唱什么。。啊。。”白羽瞳的脑袋正凑在他脖子上，有一下没一下的啄着他的锁骨和肩窝，展耀有些不耐烦抬手随意呼扇两下，又把手落在了对方的脑袋上，顺着发根摩挲着头皮，按着白羽瞳的脑袋朝自己胸前移动。  
“就。。”白羽瞳稍稍停顿了一下，打算从脑袋里重新调出刚才听到的那首儿歌，谁知电视播出的时间太了解他心意，主持人立马就在里面重新唱了两句。白羽瞳闷哧哧的咧着嘴笑了两声，顺从的跟着展耀的力道向下走。“这首。”  
轰隆隆隆。  
展耀的脑袋里犹如一万头草泥马奔过，电闪雷鸣之间他真的很想在自己额角贴上那种漫画里才会出现的青筋爆出的生气符号，但是白羽瞳显然又了解他的小脑袋里现在转到了什么，在他还没来得及爆发之前就出招。  
“额别。。！！”  
声音在思维可以控制之前先一步从展耀嘴里钻出来，就好像他的手还没来得及阻止，白羽瞳的头就已经到达了他的下身。呼吸的热息喷在太敏感的地方，年轻的肉体立刻给予了鲜活的回应。  
展耀能感觉到自己的下体充血的速度明显快于以往，半勃起的肉体被束缚在四角内裤里正在跃跃欲试想要大展身手，他恨不能自己动手把内裤撕下去，偏偏两只手被白羽瞳按住了，随即那人凑到他嘴角边吧唧亲了一口，笑眯眯的说了句。“不准动。”  
听着这种充满了诱惑的声音展耀就知道白羽瞳的脑袋里绝对没打什么好主意，反正那家伙本来也不是什么好人，那人的鸟也不是什么好鸟。偏偏他就是被吃的死死的，撇了撇嘴任由白羽瞳上下其手。  
男人顺着他的身体一路爬下去，翻了个身将展耀放在沙发上，自己跨在了对方身上。原本就没穿底裤的双腿一分开跨在他的脑袋两边，展耀的脸立马红的比下面整装待发的分身还新鲜。  
“白羽瞳。。”  
他忍不住小声叫着男人的名字，偏着脑袋想要躲开悬在自己脸前几公分像达摩克利斯之剑一般的男人阴茎，可白羽瞳长长的浴袍将他整个脑袋都笼罩在里面，吊顶的灯光将帐篷一样的浴袍照出昏暗的光亮，带着有些潮湿的还没散干净的水汽和沐浴液的香气争先恐后的往他鼻子里钻，展耀躺在那里感觉自己像是躲在女生裙子下面的偷窥狂一样羞耻又兴奋。  
“额，小白。”  
被人隔着内裤用舌头将自己的性器一点点舔弄濡湿的感觉撩的展耀快要发狂，他实在控制不住自己想要张开嘴巴大口喘气和呻吟的欲望，又害怕那柄悬在头顶的剑不知何时就会落下，趁机破口而入，开疆扩土。  
“别，别。。”  
展耀软乎乎黏腻腻的声音像是醇香的酒，听一下就醉的人头脑不清。白羽瞳没理睬他小声的请求，专心致志的从事自己的工作，努力耕耘，准备播种，也或许他就是故意要整治一下展耀。  
内裤被人掀起了边角，放他那根茁壮成长的幼苗探出头来的自由。展耀恍如脱了包袱般松了一口气，谁知下一口气还没提起来，白羽瞳用食指和拇指捏着他的肿胀俯下身去舔了起来。粗糙的舌苔从最顶端敏感又鲜嫩的洞口来回巡视几遍，终于轮到小巧的舌尖扭着灵活的身体顺着马眼向里钻。  
“哈，哈啊。。小白！”  
展耀差不点就想直接喊救命了，那是个出水的地儿又不是进水的地方，再怎么柔软的舌尖想要拼命的从小孔中钻进去都会有种倒行逆流的违和感，然而舌尖摩擦马眼又仿佛两根电线不停碰撞，擦出的火花让人浑身战栗，无法控制身体机能只想要马上从里面喷涌出些什么东西来获得释放的快感。  
想到或许白羽瞳那张极具东方男人清冷傲气的脸上下一秒就会被自己用喷射的精液敷上面膜，挂在他的睫毛上欲滴不滴，或是在他的嘴角边等待着他伸出舌尖吃掉，展耀发现自己可耻的又硬了几分，并且想要不顾后果的将刚才的想法付诸实践。  
这种画面太色情，好孩子不要随便幻想，这就是为什么你后来梦见白羽瞳会遗精的原因。  
展耀正过来脸来大口的呼吸压抑着自己不要那么快就缴械投降，否则又会被白羽瞳抓住把柄嘲笑他个翻不了身。眼睛瞄着白羽瞳的分身越来越硬挺，破开包皮伸出脑袋的龟头已经从小孔分泌出浓稠的液体，展耀下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，喉结上下滚动干咽了一口唾液。  
一定不是他刚才吞咽的声音太大，可是为什么白羽瞳突然又低声笑起来了。  
“展耀。。给我含一下，乖。”  
还没等展耀回答白羽瞳就压了压腰，塌下来的胯快要将展耀整个盖住，浓厚的男性气息打败了所有原本还充斥着甘甜味道的香气，硬挺的龟头在展耀的嘴唇上蹭了两下，微微抬离的时候还带着藕断丝连的黏涎。  
应该是被服侍的太好了，脸发烧的展耀终于张开刚刚被抹的亮晶晶的嘴唇，用吞棒冰一样的觉悟仰起头舔弄了两下。  
在两个人为时不短的同居生活中，很少会用到展耀的口活。加之他也没什么特殊癖好去找别的人来作为这方面的练习对象，结论就是展耀的技术真的够呛，好在白羽瞳根本不挑。  
他只不过是想看一下展耀憋屈的撇着嘴用心不甘情不愿的眼神看他的样子，至于口活，上面不行还有下面啊，谁怕谁。  
于是在展耀真的张开嘴将他含进去的时候，白羽瞳险些就一个激灵射出来了。感觉太美好，他没把持住，就着展耀张嘴的劲儿猛的往下冲了一下，又堪堪的在到达嗓子眼之前刹住车，随即就缓缓的挺腰抽出来。  
展耀差点被呛到，心有余悸的用舌头将作乱的东西顶出去，舌尖收回来的时候不自觉的舔了一下嘴唇，苦涩的全是白羽瞳分泌出来的体液，像吃到了难以下咽的药，皱了皱眉头还是没有异议的咽下去。  
他从来就没思考过其实自己完全可以喊停，或者义正言辞的说不要，在白羽瞳突发奇想的冒出某种恶趣味之时。然而白羽瞳的度量掌握的恰到好处，总是让他在脸红心跳快要崩盘的边缘收回来，不去挑战他的底线，也不去逼迫他承受一些无法接受的事情。  
这个人就是这么可靠，就算要冒险，只要跟着这个人也绝对不会有需要他担心的问题。白羽瞳太了解他，就像了解他身体里每一个敏感处，拂动哪里会得到什么样的回应。  
也所以，现在展耀真是要被撩拨的受不住了。“白羽瞳。。”他简直想求着他赶紧进行下一步。  
白羽瞳的舌头顺着他勃起的阴茎上每一条血管脉络来回游走，忍受不了白色内裤总是从中作梗，索性抬起展耀的左腿将内裤褪下去，于是白色的布料便孤零零的挂在搭在沙发靠背上的右脚腕上，还带着大片大片未干的水渍。  
“想了？”白羽瞳顺手拍了拍展耀的屁股，斯文的问句跟现在所处的环境格格不入。  
展耀闷声应了一句“嗯”，干脆自暴自弃的把腿张开，两只手紧紧的抓着白羽瞳撑在他腰胯两侧的胳膊上，抿紧了嘴唇不再吱声。  
展耀你的觉悟呢？你当初的理想与追求呢？都被你当成饭吃掉了吗！？  
白羽瞳笑的眉眼都塌下来了，为了奖励展耀今天的听话俯下身去重又把翘在半空中颤颤巍巍的东西握在掌心，仔仔细细的上下摩挲给予抚慰，还愈加过分的顺着阴茎一直滑到后面的囊袋，沉甸甸的托着把弄颠玩。  
“哈。。”展耀空出一只手来捂住了自己的嘴，湿热的口腔、软滑的舌头还有粗糙的手指轮番不停的挑逗他作为男人的欲望，再急促的呼吸也止不住小腹里一阵凶猛过一阵的酸涩和酥麻。  
白羽瞳的大招有很多，而展耀总是学不好。骨节分明的细长手指顺着后穴摸索着一路向里的时候展耀才像被搁浅在岸上的鱼一样挺起了腰扑腾了两下，身体里的指尖温柔的探索并持之以恒的刺激他的前列腺，展耀再也顾不上拿手捂嘴，剧烈起伏的胸膛昭示着最大的浪头即将劈头而下。  
白羽瞳偏开脑袋的速度不够，被结结实实用白浊的粘液糊住了左边的侧脸，他翻了个身坐在了一边的沙发扶手上，没有表现出惊讶也没有丝毫的愤怒，居高临下的看着虚软着喘气的罪魁祸首。  
展耀靠着后面的靠背撑起身体，抬眼瞟见白羽瞳的神情，一副他根本没有参与其中的冷高模样，偏偏一半脸上干干净净，另一半脸上被精液溅的眼睛勉勉强强能睁开，粘腻的顺着下颌线向下淌，一副冷都男刚刚被人凌虐过的气息。  
这种画面简直刺激人的肾上腺素激增，展耀倒抽了一口气。  
卧槽，梦想成真了。  
哦不，应该是。。  
卧槽，我死定了。

绝对会被报复的。  
果然不作死就不会死的念头从脑袋里一跳出来，立马就换来了讨好和告饶的实际行动。  
展耀连忙从桌子上抽出纸巾又转身跪在沙发上直起身体来想把白羽瞳脸上那些东西擦掉，可凑到近前的时候他脑袋里想的还是“小白这幅样子真的很好看嘛让人食指大动”和“哎呀好想攻一次试试”，想当然的他那个什么事情都藏不住的脾气和什么情绪都往上显的脸将这个信息明确的传递给了白羽瞳。  
哈？  
白羽瞳在展耀认认真真贴在他跟前小心的抹着他脸上的精液时，看着对方目不转睛跃跃欲试的神情扬了扬下巴，有些好笑又有些无奈。  
展耀做完清理工作在白羽瞳的额角上附赠了一个吻，回身跪趴在沙发上想扔掉纸巾。白羽瞳看着瘦长又干练的身体在眼前伸出了柔韧的弧线，后背连着起伏的丘壑，向下延伸到笔直的双腿，这样绷紧了身体微微撅着屁股的姿势真的不是在邀请他快点进来吗？  
心动不如行动，这是白羽瞳的宗旨。他清了清嗓子随即从背后贴了过去，前胸紧紧的贴在展耀的脊背上，略带压迫的向前顶了顶胯。“你刚才是不是想操我？”  
展耀心里咯噔一下，伸在半空正要勾垃圾桶的胳膊滞住，忍不住皱着鼻子撇嘴默默哀嚎一声，他仿佛已经可以预见几分钟之后的自己会被修理的如何凄惨。  
显然这是展耀用词不当，是调教才对，爱的调教。  
沾着自己液体的纸巾还抓在手里，展耀能感觉到白羽瞳半调笑半威胁的语气里带着厚重的欲望，喘出的气围绕着他的后颈打转，两只长臂从后腰环绕过来，一只顺流而下，一只蜿蜒向上，将他牢牢的困在怀中。  
他就像被蛇发现的猎物，身体被一圈圈的缠绕收紧，不知下一秒是否就会被囫囵吞掉的惊恐和无法挣脱的紧张让他呼吸都充满颤栗，跪着的腿和撑在沙发扶手上的胳膊快要丧失作用，软成可以随意揉搓的橡皮泥。而白羽瞳怒涨的分身还卡在他的后股沟里，恍同毒蛇的獠牙正抵着他的皮肤，随时准备进攻。  
纸巾被干脆忘记扔在了地上，展耀艰难的咽了口唾液，想要在临死之前为自己争取一点生还的希望。“。。我错了。。”  
身后的男人恍然觉得这情景有点熟悉，哑着嗓子笑起来，胸腔的振动通过紧贴的后背传递过来，仿佛引起了他的共鸣，于是说出了当初对方的那句台词。“你哪错了？”  
“我。。”展耀眯着眼睛转了两圈，心灰意冷的低下脑袋小声嘀咕。“我错在。。”  
我错在。。不该把什么都写在脸上。。  
白羽瞳没计较展耀嘀嘀咕咕的说了些什么，他好像听不清，大概也没打算听清楚来着。握惯了枪的手轻易掌控住怀中人的上面及下面，左手的茧子摩擦在细腻的皮肤上生起一片鸡皮疙瘩，掌心的热度由下而上的熨帖，反而让乳尖遗漏在外面微凉的空气中毫无遮掩。“你说什么，我听不见。”  
“我说我，啊。。”  
展耀这下是真的连话都说不了了，白羽瞳的食指和中指趁着他开口说话是攀着脖子沿着下颌钻进了他口中，厚实的手掌紧紧的箍住他的下巴，只能任由两根骨节分明的手指在他口腔里肆意游玩。  
“恩？再说一遍。”白羽瞳显然没打算这样就放过总是在脑袋里打着小算盘的猫崽子，用指头夹住拼命逃窜的舌头，挣扎中一圈一圈的将他的手指上舔的全是津液。“说啊。”  
或许是觉得这样的力度还不够，白羽瞳的右手直接覆上了展耀没有任何遮挡物的下体揉搓起来，刚才射出来的精液还有些残留在柱身，已经缩回软软一团塌在那里的样子看着又可爱又可怜。  
年轻精力就是好，就算不久前射过一次，在明目张胆的挑逗下还是可以迅速的再次来感觉，这时间短到展耀简直不知道他身上到底存在不存在不应期这件事情，还有到底是该为这件事情而高兴还是懊恼。  
白羽瞳致力于让他说话，而他的舌头已经被那人的食指结结实实压住，手指压在舌面上有着越来越向里的趋势。下身半勃起的分身也在白羽瞳的掌握之中，悠闲的掀开包皮摩挲着仍带粘液的龟头，时不时用修剪整齐的指甲抠刮两下，刺激的展耀抑制不住的挺胸昂头，半眯着眼睛想要摇摇头拒绝。  
“展耀你现在都不听我说话了，好伤心。”  
听到这句话的时候展耀第一反应就是唾弃，唾弃十年前那个有眼无珠的自己。他当初第一次见面怎么就会认为白羽瞳好欺负，他当初怎么就会认为白羽瞳这个家伙像只忍气吞声的小白兔，亲一口就能委屈的哭出来？  
不过那都是往事了，现在最紧要的事情是让自己好过一些。  
展耀努力的想要发出声音，关键在于，他根本说不出话来。  
再怎么张嘴也只会让吞咽不了的津液从嘴角流出来，一只手勉强扶在沙发扶手上撑住前倾的身体，另一只手搭在白羽瞳捏着他下体的手背上，本想要把手拍开，但有气无力的磨蹭只会让人觉得欲拒还迎。  
白羽瞳根本就是在惩罚他。  
展耀委屈的用舌头舔舐白羽瞳的手指，想要讨好对方，满口的津液在舌头和手指的搅动下发出粘腻的允吸声，抓在白羽瞳右手腕上的手随着对方动作上上下下，没有任何阻碍反而有点帮自己手淫的错乱感。  
“说不出来？那不然你唱歌好了。”如果不是白羽瞳的阴茎还硬邦邦的挺着顶在他屁股上，并且随着他身体的摆动在股沟里仿佛交媾一样的抽插，展耀真心会以为白羽瞳是个性冷感，才会继续用平稳的嗓音说出折磨他的话。  
幸好他也看不见，白羽瞳在他背后忍的额角的青筋都冒出来了。  
“就唱刚才说的那首。”  
刚才哪首。。？  
展耀从快要烧沸了的脑袋里转了两圈，提取出一点有用的信息。刚才那首。。该死的爱我你就抱抱我？白羽瞳锲而不舍的让他唱儿歌？  
刚想要作狠闭嘴直接咬在白羽瞳的手指上，让他知道自己多羞耻，那人就提前一步将手指抽出来了。两根手指拖着他的唾液从下巴一直到胸口，粘湿的指尖停在左边的乳头上揉搓起来，展耀不由自主的挺了挺胸，乳尖在抠弄下充血凸起，带着亮晶晶的光。  
“乖，唱给我听听。”调笑的意味不能更重。  
白羽瞳偏头亲了亲展耀已经渗出一层密密汗珠的脖颈，右手放开了一直把玩的分身，探向之前已经开发过的后穴。两根指头一起进入会有一点紧涩，他还得想点办法。  
眼睛瞄到桌上摆着晚上拌凉菜时随手放的橄榄油，白羽瞳忍不住又闷哧哧的笑起来，整个身体压到展耀背上，伸手去拿瓶子。  
“小白？”展耀身上一沉，没防备差点被压趴在沙发上，扭过头去疑惑的张望，紧接着白羽瞳的脸就贴过来了，结结实实的堵在了他嘴唇上。  
白羽瞳把瓶盖随手扔在地上，从瓶子里倒出来的橄榄油顺着手指穴口向里伸，为了不让展耀低头看见还得尽心尽力的挡住他的视线。于是要唱歌的提议再次搁浅，白羽瞳含着展耀的下唇撕咬了几下，接着手上一用力，指尖蹭着前列腺狠狠的向深处插进去。  
“哼唔！！”刚张开嘴要叫出声就被堵上，白羽瞳还嫌堵的不够彻底，舌头伸过去将展耀的舌尖撸了过来，含在嘴里细细的舔嘬。  
展耀快要疯了，舌头被吸允的充血发麻，后穴也胀的难受。三根手指在体内不停抽插，过多的油脂搀着肠液随着进出的动作缓缓流出，沿着大腿根仿佛射在洞口的精液淌下来了。  
这个画面展耀看不到，他刚刚被松了麻木的唇舌，只顾着半俯在沙发扶手上喘气，可白羽瞳却受不了了。含着他手指的地方一紧一紧的收缩着，像是想把他的手吞咽下去，内壁又软又热将手指完全裹住，收紧不停的向里咂着。  
手指按了按，展耀带着鼻音哼哼了两声，条件反射的缩紧肌肉。白羽瞳深吸一口气，他现在最想做的就是把自己的阴茎插进去，狠狠的操弄这个人，直到他的屁股真的像刚才一样淌出精液来，从内到外都被他画上记号。

黑夜一向是个让人神魂颠倒的主，每到这个时段总会更敏锐的感觉到荷尔蒙的气息，欲望的召唤，还有胆大放肆的挑逗及追从，好像在它的掩护下干什么都变得行云流水心安理得。  
白羽瞳拿手拍了拍他的屁股说“再翘一点”的时候，展耀已经把上半身全部趴在了沙发上，两只手有些紧张的抓着沙发扶手，恨不能将脸也埋到扶手下面去。光听白羽瞳的声音就知道那个男人马上要开始进攻了，低哑的嗓音夹带着高度酒精，连被撑开的苦痛都被麻痹成开不了口的酸涩。  
他闭着眼睛也感觉到男人硕大的龟头对准他的后穴，扶着根部胯部向前用力顶破入口，粗壮的雄根像是昂首抬头的战士，一路排开万难冲锋陷阵，迫不及待的企图攻向城池最深处。而他却被剥夺了反抗能力，眼睁睁看着对方从骨到肉将自己吞噬个一干二净。  
进入的过程太煎熬，不管是如同砧板上的肉一样任人宰割的展耀，还是大举进攻一往无前的白羽瞳。忍耐着被肉穴内一抽一抽的夹击带来的快感，白羽瞳深吸一口气将原本扶在展耀腰上的手顺着脊柱滑到后背，在紧实的后背上轻轻的抚动，减轻他的紧张。  
刚刚进入头部就被入口紧紧咬住的分身终于在磨蹭之下一点点推入进去，还差一截吞到根部的时候白羽瞳停了下来，试探着轻轻的来回抽动，能隐隐约约听见展耀咬着沙发抱枕闷声闷气的哼叫。  
白羽瞳看见展耀将脸整个埋在抱枕里的样子莫名的好笑，又生怕他这个样子将自己给闷坏了，索性弯下腰去咬了咬展耀红彤彤的耳朵，“展耀，起来点，我都听不见你叫了。”  
展耀被咬的一个激灵，白羽瞳的声音填充着满满的情欲仿佛电击穿透全身，然而克制着动作小声哄劝的疼爱又暖烘烘的扑面而来。他从抱枕里偏过脑袋，在胳膊的掩护下露出一只眼睛看向依旧贴在他肩膀旁边的白羽瞳，男人鬓角全是明晃晃的汗珠，在已经入秋凉爽的深夜中煞是刺眼。  
他略微撑起上身让白羽瞳不那么吃力，乖乖配合收紧放松的吐纳动作，努力让背后的男人获得最大的快感，然后认真的打量着对方因为蔓延上来的欲望眯起双眼，微微张开辅佐着呼吸的嘴巴，不时吞咽的喉结。  
展耀光顾偏头盯着白羽瞳看，谁知道白羽瞳冲着他抿嘴笑了笑，随即直起身体正式开始了讨伐战争。容纳着外来器官的身体经过刚才的磨合开始适应，甚至有些期待接下来的后续，身体被一下接一下的顶撞连声音都快飞散开了，展耀把持不住自己的声调只能闭着嘴巴从鼻子里发出难耐的哼声。  
“嗯。。”  
原本绵长的哼叫逐渐因为加快的动作变得节奏急促，展耀快要喘不来气，一面被抱枕堵住空气的来源，另一面快要被摩擦着前列腺源源不断涌向四肢的快感淹没。几近窒息的环境让头脑反应变得迟钝，思维被调慢了速度，脑袋里总是有双眼睛看着他，不动声色，又深情款款，他的动作被那双眼睛无声的定格，只有身体被动的跟随着男人的节奏摇摆不停，甚至加速。  
白羽瞳坏心眼的总是碾着敏感的区域不肯退出去，绵延的快感持续不断，展耀蜷缩着手脚能感觉到自己正在一步步的卸力，快感顺着血管一路奔腾咆哮着涌向身体每一个角落，连最细枝末节的神经末梢也被浇过，然后堆积在脚底慢慢上涨。  
好像是以前总往海边跑的时候，站在涨潮的岸边看着海水一寸寸溢过来，拍打他的脚背，缠绕他的脚腕，渐渐的抚着他的小腿向上，跨过膝盖，淹没大腿。  
那时到大腿的海浪已经是极限，再等一会儿人就会被海浪推的左摇右摆无法自控。然而此时此刻的海浪显然还没有要停下的趋势，锲而不舍的摸着他的腰，抚过他的背，埋过他的肩膀，迫使他必须仰起头来才能在即将越过脖子的海水中呼吸到空气。  
展耀仿佛整个人被扔到了海中，连身体都被海水浸泡的酸涩发胀，手指用力也握不紧。一波波的浪头依然劈头盖脸的打过来，他使劲抬着头不被淹没，胸腔急促的起伏发出风箱一样的喘气声，仍然不能阻止海水已经涨到了他承受的极限，趁着他张口呼吸时灌进去一点。  
他想要挣扎，想游上去，手脚却被控制住不听使唤。缺氧导致他昏昏沉沉，耳边出现耳鸣一样的听见更大声的波涛拍打着翻滚过来，越来越近，震耳欲聋。  
“哗！”  
“啊！！”  
被两米多高的浪狠狠拍在脸上的时候展耀整个人一震，分开跪立的双腿在无意识的身体撞击中悄然挪动位置，贴着沙发边缘的右腿一滑，展耀差点歪下沙发去。好在白羽瞳眼疾手快的伸手揽住他的腰使劲往后一带，这才堪堪将人扯住半坐在他身上。  
也幸亏这一滑，让展耀终于把脸从抱枕里露出来，原本一张俏脸被憋的红扑扑的，嘴角在灯光下亮晶晶的，还沾着被憋到不行张嘴呼吸时流出来的唾液。  
“哈。。哈。。”展耀大口大口的喘着气，手脚无力浑身发软的靠在白羽瞳身上，等到喘气喘够了才回过身去扑到白羽瞳怀里把脸埋在他肩膀。那样子像极了掉进水里去的小猫刚被人捞上来，浑身湿嗒嗒的透着一股子可怜劲儿。  
白羽瞳抬手拍了拍怀里人的后背，有些抱歉的偏头蹭了蹭他的耳朵。“刚才憋坏了吧，没注意应该把你拉起来，我错了。”  
展耀摇了摇头，抬起脸来正对着白羽瞳。展耀的眼睛像被水洗过的黑宝石，还透着水光荧荧发亮，毫无怀疑、厌恶和疏远的成分存在，每次目不转睛的看着白羽瞳想要认真打量一下他这位爱人，最后总会破功的忍不住弯起眼睛冲着白羽瞳笑出来。  
偏偏白羽瞳的眼睛和刚才脑海里浮现出来的一样注视着他，或许是和以前那么多那么多次都一样，轻易不会泄露出堂皇，却又仿佛全世界的关怀都在里面。这位职业军人在外人看来那么凌厉充满锋芒的目光，一旦转移到展耀的身上，总会如同化骨绵掌，里里外外都熨帖的放心踏实。  
展耀再次受不了白羽瞳的目光在对视中败下阵来，皱了皱鼻子凑过去吻上白羽瞳，暗自在心里骄傲。  
白羽瞳顺着展耀的动作托着屁股把人往自己怀里抬了抬，展耀忽然右眼皮跳了两下，后知后觉的感觉到刚才差点摔下去时滑出来的凶器现在被自己坐在了屁股下面，仍然热涨的很，硬挺挺的硌着他。  
展耀霎时间脸又烧了起来，不好意思打断白羽瞳闭着眼睛亲吻他的温柔，也不好意思再这么毫无知觉的坐在那家伙上面。两面夹击之下，展耀简直要糗的哭出来。  
不安的咬了一下白羽瞳伸过来的舌尖，看对方疑惑的睁开眼睛看向自己，展耀结结巴巴的用食指指了指下面，“那，那个。。还。。还。。”  
他想不出要怎么表达这个意思，是要说那个东西还在外面？还是说你要不要继续，把它再塞进来？  
白羽瞳低头看了看随即了然的笑起来，展耀怎么看怎么觉得这笑容有点大事不妙，果然。“自己坐上来好吗？”

以前展耀闹的太厉害的时候，他们也曾经用过骑乘位。别猜了，就是你们想的那种“我要在上面！”“好啊”“这么痛快？啊喂不是这种啊！！唔。。”的梗。  
青年精力倍棒吃嘛嘛香于是在工作顺利生活美满的前提下打起了“反攻”的小念头，其实他不管这叫反攻，他管这叫实现他人生的远大目标。这目标自然到现在都没实现过，否则怎么好意思叫远大。  
然后展耀也学乖了，因为总是骑乘位的话，说实话他的陈年老腰有点受不了。  
不过今天展耀歪了歪嘴巴，还是不扭捏的跪直了身体，打算再听白羽瞳一回。  
身体微微前倾将重量压在了白羽瞳的肩膀上，展耀吸了一口气才握着经脉都在碰碰直跳的分身往下坐，在体内已经肆虐过的阴茎上沾着橄榄油，滑溜溜的拿不住不说，坐下来的时候对准穴口的龟头也总是一撒手就跑偏。  
总是摩擦在穴口却不能破门而入的感觉让两个人都呼吸粗重，白羽瞳朝后躺下倚在了靠背上，这姿势说轻松也轻松，说不轻松也不轻松。眼看着爱人将自己的性器绞紧一点点吞下去这件事，敢问诸位君子你们忍得住吗？  
白羽瞳将手叠在了展耀的手背上扶着自己的分身，右手伸到穴口用顺滑进去的食指和中指撑开缝隙，展耀撑在他胸前的左手无意识的抓挠着，似乎也被这种可望而不可得折磨的够呛。  
对准了头部后松开手缓缓的顶腰上去，白羽瞳把手扶在展耀的腰上，掌心和指腹触及的地方都因为用力而绷的紧紧的，将腹肌的形状勾勒出来。白羽瞳顺手将原本黏在手上的分不清体液还是橄榄油抹在展耀小腹上，然后沾着慢慢涂成一个字。  
展耀原本专注的坐下去，可白羽瞳在他肚皮上写字的动作撩的他有些痒，索性抓住那只作乱的手按在自己胸口，微微向前倾了倾身体咬牙坐到底。  
白羽瞳的手掌心温度很高，还带着点粘腻，覆盖在他的胸口好像可以将皮肤和骨肉都融掉，径直攥到他胸腔内跳动着的心脏。展耀顺着他按在自己胸前的手看过去，可以看着白羽瞳因为笑意而微微眯着的眼睛，肉感十足的嘴唇抿成漂亮的弧线，呼吸和心跳在他的掌控之间，一不小心就错漏一拍。  
白羽瞳的身材管理一直都很好，宽肩窄臀，前凸后翘有骨有肉。肩膀厚实，所以担得住部队的压力，又扛得了自己的胡闹。  
展耀有些不好意思的笑起来，在白羽瞳的注视下主动扭动腰身上下活动，他的动作太慢，以至于每一下进出都有足够的时间让神经将感受传递到大脑，而后形成一幅画。  
粗大的分身进去的时候会挤推开肠道里的肉，在液体的润滑下毫无阻碍的破冰开路，要退出的时候因为姿势交替碾在身体深处，在肠壁的吸允下缓缓抽出，带着绞着它不肯松开的嫩肉出到穴口。  
展耀的动作太啰嗦，白羽瞳被磨的受不了。身体主动向上一顶又顺势搂着展耀的腰一同落下，突如其来的袭击让展耀哑着嗓子叫了出来，底气不足只有气声。白羽瞳得了点甜头又如法炮制几次，恶狠狠的顶上去又箍着他的腰不松开，非拉着他跟着一起掉下来，毫无疑问的又坐到底。  
身体里的器官简直就是根火棍，不停的发热发胀，上面的每一条脉络都仿佛能在他的内壁上烫上一副地图。火棍砸进去，再抽出来，继续砸进去，再抽出来，肠道都被摩擦生了火，火辣辣的烧疼，好像要烧掉一层皮，然后露出全新的内里再体验这种背德的快感。  
可是我真的是很喜欢，很喜欢，很喜欢你。  
日积月累的喜欢，就堆成了很喜欢。就算有时候会吵架，原本的喜欢会被消磨一点点，但是马上又会被新的事情新的体验填补上新的喜欢，它还是不停的成长变大。  
所以就算感情是件消耗品，你也一直都在给我添加着增长剂。  
白羽瞳觉得展耀今天好像格外的听话，让他做什么他都做，并且主动的配合。坐起身来将展耀的胳膊绕到自己背后，又把腿缠在自己腰上，一只手托着展耀的大腿根，另一只手拍了拍他的背。“搂紧了，咱们去屋里。”  
展耀刚抱紧胳膊身体就忽悠一下飘起来了，生怕自己掉下去只好紧紧的趴在白羽瞳身上，像只树袋熊。就算白羽瞳两只手都托着他还是有些担忧，全身绷紧了连气都不敢喘一口。  
“展耀。。你要把我夹断了。”白羽瞳迈着步子四平八稳的朝卧室走，说话微喘可一点都不觉得过分露骨，手掌轻轻的拍了拍展耀让他放松，结果展耀只松了一下就又被走路颠簸插到深处的性器搅的缩紧了屁股。  
一松一紧挑战了白羽瞳的自制力，展耀随着走路趴在他脖子旁边发出像小动物一样呜呜快要断气的声音让他走不到卧室就将人按在了旁边的墙上，热乎乎的甬道自发的把他的分身向深处吞咽，再加上身体下滑的重力，展耀整个人都像被钉在了桩上，连平衡都要依靠白羽瞳的扶持。  
两腿大张被分开挎在了白羽瞳的双臂上，展耀圈着他的肩膀舔了舔发干的嘴唇讨好的冲着白羽瞳叫了一句“小白，好累”，一般都会见效的撒娇这次反而在火上浇了油，就算是一桶咕噜咕噜的热水泼在烧的正旺的大火上，也只会被火刺啦一声燎成蒸汽而已。  
紧紧拥过来的人将展耀挤在了火热肉体和冰凉墙壁之间，展耀毕竟也是军校毕业，训练的底子还在，身体柔韧性不错，被压着的身体双腿几乎快张开成一条线，中间的小穴依旧含着白羽瞳的性器被撑开到几乎没有褶皱，内里红色的肉蠕动着，又软又热，还有粘糊糊的汁水。  
白羽瞳向来是个行动派，展耀被每一下都砸桩一样恨不能将两个囊袋都塞进去的撞击顶的气息不稳，四肢没有着力点连挣扎都做不了，只能随着前列腺被摩擦生出的快感和被占有的满足不停的晃动身体，随着白羽瞳的动作发出甜腻的呻吟。  
被顶撞的细细碎碎的声音不时的调上去发出几乎要哭出来的惊叫，长时间摩擦而有些红肿的小穴被好奇的手指与分身一同探入撑开到几乎要撕裂，被迫将手指一同吞吐，被不怀好意的按住前列腺的位置用力的碾磨。  
展耀浑身发烫，又找不到地方可以让自己退退烧，抬头能看见白羽瞳额头满是汗水的性感的脸，低下头看见自己的分身硬翘翘的随着动作在对方的腹部上拍打，他从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，满眼色情要人命。  
想要喷发的欲望一波比一波强烈，酸胀感从下腹炸裂开来，引得展耀的小腹不断的收缩颤抖，肌肉痉挛一样不受控制的收紧。  
“又。。啊，小白。。”  
展耀断断续续的叫声显然让白羽瞳更加兴奋，不光是生理上，还有心理上。能够让展耀这样全身心依赖着，让展耀信任，让展耀开心，让展耀总是望着他，会产生被人爱着的满足感，也会产生完全占有爱人的征服感。  
那是脱离了现代社会的西装礼帽握手言欢的条款，重新归属于最原始的动物本性。  
白羽瞳忍不住抽出手捏住了展耀的分身，在展耀掉落下来的时候用力箍住，又顶腰卖力的向上戳刺。两个人的身上几乎全是密密麻麻的汗，白羽瞳闭着眼睛摇了摇头将眼角快要滴下来的汗珠甩开。  
这样没有任何防护措施任由人从上掉落下来又接住的行为险些让展耀以为体内的凶器会从他的后穴直穿过肠道，穿过心肝脾肺直达喉咙，将他捅个对穿。  
“小，白。。”展耀发出近乎哭泣的声音，原本清亮的眼睛蒙上了一层濛濛水雾，好像眨眨眼睛里面的水雾就凝结成水珠子，顺着上挑的眼尾红彤彤的眼角流下来。翘在两人之间高高的欲望被白羽瞳死死的掐住，展耀的小腹在快感的攻击下开始不停的抽搐。“白羽瞳，让我射。。”  
“我有没有跟你说，我觉得。。你这样哭起来。。很好看。”  
白羽瞳此时此刻的话恍同于晴天里劈了个雷，直愣愣的砸在展耀脚边，可射精的欲望强烈的让他几乎无法思考，浑身颤抖着死死抱住白羽瞳，双手抓在男人的后背上硬生生抠出道道红印，后穴依然紧咬著不停耕作的肉棒，恨不能将它吞到自己身体，或者直接将自己融到白羽瞳怀里。  
“小白，羽瞳，饶。。饶了我。。”管它三七二十一，先告饶才是上计。  
或许是快感积累的太刺激，或许是真的委屈的不行，展耀哽咽了几声，水光洌连的眼睛被红色衬的魅惑一片，嗓音也因为呻吟太久带上嘶哑，可怜兮兮的八在白羽瞳肩膀上，“不，哈。。不要了。。”  
这声音听起来真让人不忍心。  
白羽瞳顿了顿，将人又往自己怀里颠了一下，俯身下去亲展耀的鬓角。“给我唱首歌，就让你射。”  
展耀终于缓下来，他脑袋里几乎是条件反射一样的浮出一个名字，但还是习惯性的去问白羽瞳。“什么啊。。”  
“你知道，这是第三次，不许不唱。”白羽瞳堵着马眼的手指坏心的碾了一下，刺激的展耀立马缩着后穴打了个激灵。  
“唱，唱！”这下是立马就答应了，也不讲任何条件。反正唱儿歌的羞耻感和做这种事也没什么差别，虽然唱出来有些微妙的违和感，但是为了舒服也顾不得那么多。展耀努力从脑袋里搜出两句歌词，和念出来的也差不多。  
“爱我你就抱抱我。。”  
“爱我你就。。亲亲我。”  
“恩。。。？”  
还没等展耀唱下一句，白羽瞳的唇就压了过来，手上一使劲，展耀被堵住的嘴发出了沉闷的尖叫。  
展耀眯着眼睛感受高潮的余韵，身体快要散成一滩，放松下来的后穴能够感觉到射在身体里面的精液正顺着肠壁向下流淌，又被顽固不动的塞子堵住。他长长的喟叹一口气，满是餮足后的舒适。  
如果可以看见外面，展耀会发现高楼广厦间的LED屏正在播着七夕的祝福。七彩光芒在夜空中绽放出漂亮的花，就连光线中飞舞着趋光的小虫子都变得可爱起来。还有白羽瞳亲吻着他的耳朵奉上的。  
“是的，我爱你。”


End file.
